Children Of Hades
by KyleFr00
Summary: This is about Nico Di Angelo. it is about the adventures he goes on when he ran away. it is from his point of view and it also include them in the boarding school and how they got to camp. It will even include the heroes of Olympus. i hope you read and enjoy this story


Chapter 1

I own nothing

See you at the bottom : )

Nico woke up in a strange hotel. His sister Bianca was awake and looking out the window. He got up and joined his sister , what he saw shocked him. He was looking out over Las Vegas.

"Hi Nico. Did you sleep well." , Bianca asked.

Bianca was Nico's older sister, only by one year might I add. She has black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a summer dress and her hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Fine, but were are we?" , i asked

"I don't know. I actually don't remember anything," her face became confused as she tried to remember something.

"I can't remember anything either." , he panicked for a moment. He couldn't even remember who his parents were. He tried to remember were his home was but the memories were gone.

Nico looked over the city everyone was going about their normal day. Cars were bustling about the road and everyone looked happy.

In the distance a billboard had a poster of a person dressed in red white and blue cloths and he was pointing. It said "we want you for the US army"

"I remember that world war two has started" , he said

"I remember that two. It's like we can remember everything but nothing that happened to us"

"Should we explore the building" , he asked

"Ok maybe we will remember something"

Nico thought the place was amazing. It was a casino for adults but it was huge. It had a water slide off to the side and loads of slot machines. There was an all you can eat buffet. And a bunch of other great stuff.

we spotted someone who worked here and went over to him.

"excuse me sir but were are we." , my sister asked

"the man looked down at us and said, "my dear, you and your brother are in the lotus casino in Las Vegas.

"Ok thanks." we started to walk away but he stopped us

"We all hope you enjoy your stay after all you and your brother Nico are both VID.

Nico spoke up, "don't you mean VIPs?"

The man looked confused for a moment but smiled , " Why would I mean that? You to are demigods.

They left quickly after that. The man had clearly lost his marbles. What even was a demigod.

They returned to their apartment and didn't come back out.

"This place is amazing." , Nico told his sister

"Yes it is but what are we going to do?"

About a week later someone knocked on the door. He came in and immediately I thought he was a lawyer. He even carried a brief case.

He regarded us with a smile and sat on the bed.

"Mr and Miss Di Angelo I am here to take you to your new school.

"who are you?" , I asked

"We have no time for introductions, just follow me to the car and we will be on our way."

"if you must know my name it is Alecto. I am a kindly one know let's go!"

Nico thought this man was crazy but they followed him anyway.

It was better than sitting around and doing nothing.

He led us outside and got n the driver's seat of his car Nico and Bianca climbed in the back.

It was a very long drive but Nico and his sister stayed silent. The radio was on and it was telling us about were troops were being sent to help fight. The war had already started but America just started to help after pearl harbor was attacked by the Japanese.

It was night-time now and we were pulling up to a huge building. The sign at the gate said Westover hall. Nico knew that it wasn't a nice school as soon as he saw it. it looked like the type of school that the teachers used canes to hit the children as a punishment.

Thunder rumbled in the clouds above us and the lawyer hurried us inside. He took us to the head office and we sat in the chairs in front of the desk. You could tell that the principal was a strict man. He had a stern face and a shaved head. He was wearing a military jacket.

He scowled at them.

"So you are the new students? He said

"yes sir" replied Bianca

"Well your forms are in order so here is the key to your dorm.

He handed Bianca the keys

Before we left he told us the long list of rules. Your homework's must be in on time. Keep your dorms tidy blah blah blah. Nico's mind wandered he thought about the time he had at the casino and how he still couldn't remember anything.

He looked up when the principal said they could go.

Nico followed his sister to the dorm and settled in for his first night at this crazy place.


End file.
